One of the known inspection device for inspecting sheets such as banknotes is an apparatus provided with a photosensor for measuring reflection on surfaces of the sheets, and an illumination portion for illuminating the sheets with light, and arranged to discriminate denominations or authenticity of the sheets, for example, as described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-74450